The Sorcerers Solace
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: Just your average Setosoalce story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorcerer's Solace**

**BAZINGA, okay let's start off with this… I know Solaces name is really Brice but for the story's sake he's Solace. And I know they're not Gay or bisexual IRL and I'm not saying they are but it's just a fictional story so calm down okay. And this is before team crafted ever was a thing, and Seto was kicked out and all that stuff. Okay? OKAY! Reminder that I only ship their skins and this is my own version of what I think their Minecraft characters would be like, not anything to do about them IRL except the concept this would be them as their Minecraft skins In my mind and also they're in Minecraft but they have everything we do just blocky and pixelated. Anyways this is getting long sorry, onto the story. "Seto: no that's fine this isn't a needed story, continue for as long as you want." No not the fourth wall and this is a much needed story okay. Well I have to go fix the fourth wall and stuff ya enjoy. Thank you. ALLONS-Y!**

**Chapter 1**

**Seto's P.O.V**

I stand outside the school, scared and nervous as always. This is my first time in a public school. My dad homeschooled me, till he passed away, and my mom refused to teach me because she knew nothing about sorcery. My dad was the only one that could teach me anything. So my mom sent me here, public school. And not one for sorcerers either, just public school full of normal human beings.

I take a deep breath before heading into the school, time for my life to be ruined. I go to the office, the sectary gave me a slip telling me where to go, what classes I had and where my locker was and the combo. I went to my locker, number 273. "36… 27… 54." I think to myself as I open it, memorizing the combo quickly as I put my bag away and take my cloak off shoving it into the locker. I grabbed the books I needed till lunch and take one more deep breath before heading to my first class, history of minecraftia.

All my classes are two grades above my age level, so instead of grade 9 I'm in grade 11. Not like I'm there right now, they refused to let me be in grade 12. So instead of just repeating grade 12, I have to repeat grades 11 and 12. My dad taught me everything they'll teach you from the beginning of preschool to the end of high school in three years instead of the usual 14, because he wanted to get that over with before teaching me sorcery. My mom told me I wasn't allowed to use sorcery when I'm not in the lab in the basement.

I walked into the room, the teacher ushering me to the front of the class. Great a 14 year old sorcerer in a room with a bunch of 16 year old ordinary every day average humans. What can go wrong, wait everything. I look around the room as everyone files in, their all a good few inches taller than me some maybe taller than me by a foot and some. Why public school, I could have homeschool myself. I watch my feet as I stand at the front of the class, which has just taken their seats.

"Class this is Seto, he's the new student, Seto you can take a seat next to Solace he's going to be your tour guide for the week." She says as she points to a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing black t-shirt with the design of a golden ingot.

I take a seat setting my books down on the desk, which I guess is my assigned seat for this class. The teacher starts and Solace taps my shoulder, I turn to see him smiling at me.

"Hi Seto, as you probably heard I'm solace." He says smiling as he holds his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand flashing a quick smile before turning back to my notebook, scribbling notes onto my page.

I headed to my next class, Solace leading me to the art room. We had all our classes together, so that's why he's my guide. "So how old are you, you don't look 16." He asks as we get to a giant room, with the far wall mostly windows.

"14." I mumble as we all take a seat, I sit beside Solace in all our classes too.

"14!? Then why are you in grade 11. Shouldn't you be in 9th grade?" he says continuing in his little game of 20 questions.

"Yes." I mumble as the teacher come in, saying hello before starting our art lesson, Solace was really good at art. Like out of this blocky universe good. Class ended and now it's lunch. I go to my locker only to have Solace follow me.

I open my locker and Solace opens the one beside me. Okay so did they put me beside him in everything? "Hey Seto wanna eat lunch with me and my friends." He beams as he leads me to the cafeteria.

"Sure." I mumble as we continue down the hallway. When we get to the cafeteria Solace is flagged down by a group of guys that looked around his age.

"Hey guys this is Seto." Solace greets as we reach the group. They all smile and wave friendly, maybe I will have friends here and this won't be so bad.

"Hey, I'm Adam or sky, this is Ty or deadlox, Jason or Minecraft Universe, Ian or Ssundee, Tyler or brotato, the one sitting beside the Bacca is Mitch or Benja Kanada, the Bacca is Jerome or Fluffy, Ant/Taylor and sparklez/Jordon over there, and the mudkip A.K.A Quinten the fish." He says as Quinten glares at him.

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN YOU BUTT!" Quinten exclaims as everyone else laughs. I laugh slightly as Solace and I sit down.

"So Seto, how old are you, you don't look our age." Adam asks as he nibbles on a golden apple, his whole lunch seems to be made of mostly gold, I wonder why.

"14." I say answer taking another bite out of my pork sandwich.

"14!? Why are you in 11th grade and not 9th?" He says in shock. I sigh as everyone turns towards me wanting the answer.

"I was supposed to go into 12th grade to quickly redo everything get my diploma and go to college, finish that quickly and continue on with my life. But they refused to just let me take 12th grade again." I explain.

"What do you mean repeat 12th grade quickly and go to college your only 14 years old." Jerome exclaims in shock.

"My dad home schooled me the 14 years' worth of knowledge you take in school in the 3 years after my 5th birthday." I say as I finish of my sandwich. They all just stared at me in complete and udder shock, from what I said. "What?" I ask as they just stare.

"3 years how, you were only from the ages of 5 to 8." Solace says joining in on the interrogation.

"Eidetic memory." I mumble, it's part of being a sorcerer on top of being intelligent and you know the magic part of it all. But I'm not allowed to tell people what I am, and that's going to make it hard to find and maintain friend ships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Still seto's P.O.V**

*time skip one month*

I wait at the corner of Phillip and Jane street **(I don't know random street names.) **where Solace and I have met for the past month for school. We found out he lived only a few blocks away from me so we met on the first crossroad we both pass on our way to school.

He come moments later and we walk to school, talking about random stuff as we go along the road, passing the blocky scenery on the way. When we reach the school Solace grabs my wrist pulling me who knows where.

"Seto what's wrong, why can't you ever hang out with us after school?" he asks stopping and looking at me concerned.

"I just can't okay you have to believe me if I could tell you I would." I say, I can't tell him about my secret, there's many I won't tell him but that one is the one that is the most secret.

"Okay but please think about coming over after school today, we're having a party and it's going to be fun." He pleads.

"I'll think about it but we have to go to class now or we'll be late." I say as I start back towards the school building, he follows behind me for a while before coming up to my side.

It was a normal day, had classes, ate lunch, hung out with my friends, then Solace and I are going to meet. I head over to the bench we made our meeting spot for walking home as usual he's not here yet and I sit down. Everyone leaves and Solace is nowhere to be seen. He warned me he was going to be late today so I just waited till he came. I heard scuffling of feet against the pavement and looked up to see 'the jocks'.

"Oh look poor little Seto freak is all alone, get him boys." The 'leader' of their so called pack, Tom said.** (Idk random name but ya.)**

"Um, this really isn't necessary." I say as I'm lifted into the air. Being held up by two of them. They laugh as Tom approaches me.

"Where's your boyfriend, what's his name Solace, ya that's it, where is he now?" he snickers as he reaches where I well…. Float.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends." I reply trying my best not to look or sound as scared as I am right now.

"Oh come on now, Seto it's obvious that gay freak likes you." He says as he hits me in the stomach causing me to wince. Gay? Solace is Gay, What, I don't care I'll look into that later, but I'm not Gay right, I'm not sure, I've never had any friends or human interaction other than family before last month.

"That's unfortunate you think so because I'm not Gay." I say hoping not to prove myself wrong in the future because that will look bad on my behalf.

"Really, you don't have the tiniest crush on that boy, think about it why don't you." Tom questions as I take another blow to the stomach from him. Hm did I like Solace, I mean he's nice, caring, fun-loving, and over-all a great friend, but could I like him more than that….. Maybe I do but that's not for them to know.

"Nope, thought about it I don't like him more than a friend." I say as he snickers again, punching me once more before having the two holding me up, drop me to the ground. I landed on my face and I could feel myself starting to bleed through the newly made cuts.

"Oh my Notch Seto I'm so sorry, I was talking to the art teacher when I saw what was happening through the window, I heard everything and saw it all before she let me go. I'm so, so sorry." He says hugging me.

"It's not your fault, don't be Sorry, and is what they say true?" I ask as he looks down blushing.

"Ya but I'm not gay I'm Bisexual." He says looking down before changing the subject, "anyways, let's get you home and clean those cuts before they get infected." He says as he pulls me to my feet.

"Okay, let's just go to my house it will be faster to fox me up there." I say as we slowly make my way to my house, when we walk through the door my mom rushes to me a scared expression on her face as she sees my current condition.

"Oh, Seto honey what happened?" she asks as she pulls me into a hug.

"Just some bullies from school, don't worry I'll heal myself, and be as good as new, and Mom this is Solace, my friend from school." I reassure her as I introduce her to Solace.

"Hello Solace nice to meet you, now Seto did you tell him?" she asks as Solace gives a confused and questioning look.

"No not yet I told no one but he's about to find out anyways." I say as I head downstairs to the lab. Solace follows in caution. I laugh at his reaction to the lab.

"Why do you have a science lab in your basement?" he asks as he looks around.

"Where else would I put it and the library?" I say pointing to the door on the far side of the room that leads to the library.

"Good point, but why do you have it in the first place." He questions still in shock. I take a deep breath before explaining as I flip through my book of brewing recipes.

"Solace, I'm a sorcerer, my dad was one too, he home schooled me because of it and taught me how to do the basics before he passed away. Which is why I did all of your schooling in 3 years, because that was non important until I needed a job and it was more important to work on my magic studies." I explain as I grab the needed ingredients, putting them into the bottle before placing it on a brewing stand.

"You're a sorcerer, so you have magic yet you didn't use it to defend against Tom and them?" he says as I wait for the potion to finish.

"Because I'm not supposed to use it anywhere but here, my mom doesn't want me in danger." I state as the potion finishes, I take it off the stand examining it to make sure it was the right potion before drinking it. I glow a faint purple as the potion goes to work, healing all my cuts and bruises before the glow stops and I'm back to normal.

"Whoa, okay then but don't you think Tom is going to have some questions about this?" Solace says as I lead him upstairs so he can go home to his own parents waiting.

"Ya but that won't be a problem they were gone before they saw my face was cut up and bleeding, so when's the party?" I ask causing him to smile.

"You're going?" he asks excitedly. I nod before he continues. "Great, uh, 6 o'clock and it's at my house." He says smiling widely, wow he's cute when he smiles , wait did I just think that, ya I did okay so I do like Solace, glad I figured that out but now I have other things to worry about.

"Okay I'll be there and don't tell anybody, please." I question as he promises he won't and says goodbye waving as he walks towards his home. I wave back before going inside. I look at the golden wall clock, 4:30 that gives me an hour and a half. Okay that's plenty of time. I go into the kitchen as my mom gives a sigh of relive when she sees my wellbeing.

"Oh Seto thank Notch you're okay." She says hugging me.

"Ya and I'm going to a party at Solaces house tonight okay." I say knowing she'd already be okay with me going out instead of being 'cooped up in the library and lab.' As she would say.

"Okay have fun." She says as I grab some cookies before heading upstairs to my room. I have a quick shower washing all the dirt off me before getting dressed in my normal clothes.

Before I knew it was 5 to 6 and I needed to get going soon, I said goodbye to my mom before heading off to Solace's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Still Seto's P.O.V**

**Ha JK Solace's P.O.V yay him now.**

*no time skip this time*

I heard a knock on my door and went to open it, I opened the door to find Seto standing there in his normal clothes. Being cute as always. I know, I know I shouldn't still have a crush after what he said today but, he's too adorable for me not to. I invite him in and show him around because it's his first time here and I told him a time half an hour before anyone else.

After the tour, we sat on the couch and talked a little, well before another knock at the door. It was Adam, Ty, Quentin, Ian, Mitch and Jerome. I invite them in and they join the Halloween party I was throwing. It's not a big party just our friends so around 15 people are going to be here.

*time skip to when everyone get there*

I walk through the crowded living room and into the kitchen to find seto sitting at the table alone sipping on a pop I gave him. I sit down beside him and give him a questionable look.

"Hey Seto were about to play truth or dare wanna join." I ask as he looks up, he looks sad I wonder why. He shakes his head no.

"Why not, come on please seto." I plead dragging out the e in please before saying his name. He just shook his head again.

"Come on, why won't you talk to me or come join us." I question as he looks down at his hands again. He sighs before looking up.

"I don't fit in here, or anywhere I should have stayed at home and read like I planned on. Solace I'm sorry but it would be better if I didn't come, no one actually wants me here, you're just being nice to the new kid." He says apologizing for nothing and saying untrue thoughts.

"Seto don't say that, we are all your friends, your real friends, we want you here, and to join the party, please stop think untrue thoughts about yourself, we all like you, I LIKE YOU." I exclaim as I slap my hand over my mouth after relising what I said.

"S-S-Solace you l-like m-me" he says in barley a whisper, stuttering, which by the way is adorable. He looks up at me and I just nod, not trusting myself to speak. I'd just mess everything up. It was an awkward silence till, Mitch broke it.

"I knew it, Biggums get in here." He calls to Jerome, said fluffy coming in seconds later.

"What did you know of?" The fluffy asks as everyone else came in the room.

"Solace likes Seto, I heard everything but, Seto hasn't said if he like him back or not yet." He says Seto looks down he gets shy when he's in big group settings.

"So, Seto do you like him back." Adam asks as Seto just gets up and leaves the house.

"You guys scared him, he's shy in group settings." I explain as I run after him. I find him outside in a tree. Crying.

"Seto what's wrong, please talk to me." I ask as seto FLYS DOWN. Sorry still getting use to the whole sorcerer thing. He sits down at the base of the tree, hugging his knees to his chest. Crying, I sit down next to him and rub soothing circles onto his back. He turns to me and cries into my chest. I stroke his hood that he brought over his face as he pulled away still sobbing slightly.

"I-I-I'm s-scared, I d-don't wanna, b-be i-in big g-groups, f-for talking a-about t-this subject." He stutters between sobs. I pull his hood off, wiping the tears off his cheeks only to have them replaced.

"I know Seto, I'm sorry I warned them not to overwhelm you, I should have never invited you to a party I thought you would be okay, I'm so sorry." I say hugging him a tear rolling down my own cheek.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault, it's mine, and I shouldn't have ran out like that I'm sorry, you shouldn't be." He said as he wipes his own tears away. I pull away from the hug and look at him in the eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Seto, D-do y-you l-like m-me." I say taking my turn with the nervous stuttering. He looks down nodding his head. I smile before hugging him. We stay like that for a while before pulling away. He looks back at the ground, nope I'm not letting this go away like nothing happened.

"Seto, what's wrong?" I ask as I tilt his head up to look at me. He looks like he's going to cry again.

"I can't handle the bullies anymore, there too much, it's hard to keep my secret when I'm mad. And if I am bullied about being gay, it's not going to help me not use my magic in public, if I'm found out for that people will hate me more." He blabs about everything wrong and I can't take it anymore, it's hurting me to see him sad.

"Seto stop please, don't cry, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Okay." I say as I hug him again.

"But what if you can't, you can't be beside me every second of everyday Solace. You just can't." he says in between the new set of sobs. I pull his face up again. Wiping his tears before leaning in towards him, he notices and leans in to meeting me half way. The kiss was short and sweet but that was okay. He's still my little sorcerer.

"We should probably go inside before they trash my house." I say as I stand up, offering my hand to him. He takes it in his and I pull him to standing position. And we walk inside hand in hand. They were sitting in a circle, playing spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven mashed together. They motion for us to join but, Seto seemed hesitance. But he sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this." I ask, he looked hesitant again before nodding slowly.

"Okay the rules are. Someone will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go to the closet over there, *points towards closet* with their boyfriend or best friend and are locked in there for 7 minutes." Adam explains as he spins the bottle. It lands on Jerome, he looks scared, but Mitch gets up, offering him a hand before the go into the closet. (I sorry I had to #merome)

*1 hour later* (if you read that in a SpongeBob narrator voice you ma new friend)

So far, Mitch and Jerome, Ty and Adam, Bodil and Bash, and then Sparklez and Ant went into the closet for the game, multiple times, seto and I have lucked out because it hasn't landed on either of us yet. (Pairings btw are, #merome, #skylox, #bashdil40, #sparkant.) Everyone else left other than them and Seto that's why we started the game an hour ago. It was Adam's turn to spin. He spun and the bottle went around and around until slowing down in front of me. I blushed as I stayed seated like Seto.

"I'm sorry I don't have a boyfriend here." I say honestly, Seto and I like each other, yes, we confessed, yes, we haven't started dating officially, yup that all seems to be the facts.

"Really Seto and you aren't dating?" Ty questioned. I shot him a glare knowing this would make Seto uncomfortable. Which I felt him tense up beside me.

"No… I don't think at least… Seto?" I say as I turn to him. he smiles faintly before leaning up and pecking my lips nodding his head yes when he sat back down.

"Then we are I guess." I say smiling.

"Then get into the closet." Adam says, before ushering us into the closet. He closes the door and locks it. I stand there awkwardly with seto's head pushed into my chest from height difference. He was the one to break the silence.

"hey." He said, looking up at me. I chuckle, he is so adorable when he nervous.

"Hello, so what do you wanna do, we're stuck in here for 6 more minutes." I say looking at my watch then down at him. He shrugs his shoulder before looking back down. I sit down the best I can, pulling him onto my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist. He leans back into me and we stay like this for the remaining minutes enjoying the quiet.

The door opens and there stands Ty, there was 3 minutes left. "Told you guys, they were just sitting there." He says returning to the group.

Seto and I get up and return to the group. I sit back down and pull Seto onto my lap again like in the closet. And he leans into me like earlier as well. Everyone goes 'aww' and makes hearts with their fingers. I blush and I'm sure Seto is too. I rest my chin on his head as they change the game to truth or dare.

*another time skip because the rest of the party isn't much fun to write*

Everyone left leaving Seto and I alone. "I better get going too, my mom will be waiting." He says as he gets up to leave.

"Okay I'll walk you home." I say getting up too.

"no you don't have too, it's only two blocks away, the only problem would be mobs and I have my magic remember." He says heading to the door.

"Okay fine, but will you hang out with me tomorrow." I ask following him to the door.

"Um…." He says, I look down at my feet.

"Your busy tomorrow?" I finish for him.

"Well I was going to study my magic tomorrow but I guess, I could hang out with you, you are my boyfriend are you not?" he says smiling, I smiling too and I hug him goodbye before he leaves.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I say quickly pecking him on the lips before he leaves.

"Yes I'll come over around noon if you want." He says. I agree on that time and he leaves. I clean up the house as I promised my parents I would if they let me have this party. After I went up and into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Seto's P.O.V again**

I open my eyes to see it's 6am. I smile as I get up, today is Saturday and I'm going to go to Solace's in 7 hours which gives me time to read a book, I think to myself before getting up and dressed before heading downstairs grabbing breakfast then I went into the basement and then to the library at the back of the lab.

*time skip: 5 minutes to noon.*

I finish the book just in time, as I planned, I went back upstairs after placing the book back in it's place on the shelf. I inform my mom where I'm going before heading out.

The front door closes behind me as i start towards Solace's. I round the street corner and see the group of 'poplars' that has been bullying me they see me too so I run to Solace's knocking on the door quickly as the group approach's me. the door open's and I'm pulled inside, the door closing just as they get to the door, knocking on it and demanding it to be open. Solace locks it and pulls me upstairs to his room.

"Seto are you okay?" Solace asks followed by millions of other questions, I laugh to myself at his rambling as he gives me a questioning look.

"I'm fine, you opened the door just in time, but where are your parents." I ask.

"They're just grocery shopping, but I told them we we're going to the mall before they left." he clamps his hands over his mouth after relising what he said.

"Thanks for telling me the surprise place you were taking me to today, and if we're going to the mall we have to stop at my house first to inform my mom of this and to grab my wallet." I say getting up from his bed we were sitting on.

"Okay then let's go!" he cheers as he grabs his jacket and his wallet, we go to open the door but see that the group of assailants are still there. We whisper to each other saying we will go out the back way, before sneaking towards the door not protected by the vicious on comers.

After hopping the un-gated and blocky, fence that surrounds they're backyard, we head to my house the long way around avoiding the dreaded gang.

*time skip to when there get to the minecraftia mall*

"So this is what they mall looks like, eh?" I say as we enter the large, blocky building.

"Wait you've never been to the mall before?" he exclaims.

"Nope, I was always in my house reading and stuff." I say shaking my head. He smiles a devious grin and it makes me worried.

"Then we have some serious stuff to do, come on." He says as he grabs my wrist and drags me notch knows where, oh wait he does too.

"What are we doing?" I question as he brings me into a store.

"Getting video games to play." He explains.

"Oh those things I hear everyone talking about, where you put it into a console of gaming and play with a controller." I say as he gives me a funny look along with some people around us.

"You haven't played video games before either, wow next you'll be telling me you've never watched T.V or movies before." He says as I blush a little.

"Really?" he says as I smile cheekily.

"Nope reading and studies." I say hoping he understands what studies by now.

"Well you have a lot to do now." He says as he looks at all the games in the store.

"Hey how about when we get home we can play some Mario cart." He says smiling as we leave the store heading to the next one.

"okay that seems fun." I say as I smile back.

*1 hour later*

"Oh Solace look!" I say pointing to a store.

"Really?" he says, I smile as I nod my head like a little kid. He laughs at my child-like actions and ruffles my hair through my hood.

"Pleeeeeeeease." I plead, putting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He says as we head over to the store.

"I don't think you'll find anything here you want Seto." He says as he follows me around.

"Why not?" I ask.

"It's a bookstore, you've probably read them all." He says as I continue to look.

"They come out with new books all the time." I say as I search.

"Not now, they're hasn't been a new book in a couple weeks." He says as I turn around to look at him.

"Why?" I ask, this is news to me.

"Most of the author's quit from the lack of people reading and the others are on strike." He explains.

"But then what am I supposed to read?" I ask.

"You don't I guess." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"But I grew up reading, it's what I do to pass the time." I say, a little upset now.

"Hang out with me." he says pulling me into a hug.

"But what happens when you're busy and can't hang out." I say as a lone tear rolls down my face, books are what I rely on when I'm sad or bored, they're important to me they can't just stop making them, well they can but I don't like it.

"Well than you'll have to find another hobby." He says as he strokes my hood.

"Okay." I give in as we go to more stores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seto's P.O.V**

**-Another few weeks later-**

I pick the bottle up and start to take it over to the last brewing stand, when my mom startles me from calling my name telling me there's someone at the door for me, I drop the potion, failing to catch it. The splash potion hits the ground and I sigh in frustration as the potion takes effect.

I slowly shrink, my clothes shrinking with me, the potion stops after taking full effect, I needed it to put the time restriction of the potion effects on it so this is permanent till I make another age potion, to turn me back to my former age.

I disregard my current state and run up the stairs, with difficulty from my size, but I manage. I get to the door to see Solace and my mom talking.

"Hey Solace." I say regretting it from the sound of my high pitch voice scaring them.

"Seto what happened now." My mom says as she picks me up.

"Lab accident, I dropped the ageing splash potion I was requested to make by Professor Gregory and I didn't put a time limit on it so it's permanent 'till I make another age potion to turn me back to my former age." I explain as Solace takes me from my mom.

"So how old are you?" Solace asks as I think over the potion effects.

"The potion was supposed to take 10 years off a person so I'm 4 years old." I explain as Solace smiles slightly.

"So I'm dating a 4 year old." He smirks as my leaves to continue what she was doing. I nod my head as he starts to carry me up to my room.

"No I have to go back to the lab, I need to turn myself back to 14 years old." I protest as I struggle to get out of his grasp, but he being stronger than me when I was 14 is still well able to hold me here when I'm 4.

"No I have plans for today and 14 or 4 you're doing them." He says as he puts me down in my room.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he sighs.

"We're meeting the guys at the park." He answers as he grabs my robe from the chair and passing it to me, it's way too big now, so I take it and shrink it to my size with my magic before slipping it on. I pull the hood up over my head before we head out, Solace picks me up and gives me a piggy back there even though I told him I could walk. And a law was just passed where sorcerers were allowed to do magic in public so I could fly, but he insisted on carrying me.

"Hey guys." Solace greets to the group, everyone was already there; I guess we we're the last ones to show up.

"Hey Solace um… who's this?" Adam asks as I giggle at the fact he has no clue.

"Seto." I reply as they all look around to everyone, before looking back at me.

"Solace, put me down please." I say as he gives in and puts me down.

"How?" Adam asks still totally confused. I fly up so I'm at normal height before explain to everyone what happened.

"Oh so lab mishap." Ty concludes as they all get it.

"Yes I should be trying to make another one before the potion takes it's last step." I say as I turn to solace.

"Last step, you never told me about the last step." He says sounding worried.

"Oh ya, um… in 3 days it will take over my brain, I'll remember everything just my personality will be of a 4 year old." I explain as he gives me a worried look.

"3 days?!" Solace says getting a little angrier at me. I fly up a little higher into the air so he can't hurt me.

"yes." I say as I swear you could see the steam coming out of his ears and nose with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!" he yells as I fly to a nearby tree and stand on the block of leaves, this minecraftia logic makes no sense but im happy for it now. I see his face soften after he notices that he's scaring me.

"Seto I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, please come down." He apologizes as I do as told and fly down to the ground. He picks me up and holds me on his side like a mother or father does with their child.

"So are we going on our adventure or not." Mitch says before squealing as he's picked up by Jerome and held up in the air as Jerome runs away, Mitch putting his arms out like he's superman as the bacca runs into the forest carrying him.

"Let's go before they get the chance to find a place to make out." Ian says as they all start in the direction the couple just ran off to. Solace moves me to his back before running off, I told him yet again I could fly but he wanted to carry me so I just let him.

"Hey you two, stop kissing and let's start, why don't we." Quinten says as they two jump out of the tree.

"We weren't kissing." Mitch defended as Jerome backed him up saying that they weren't

"What are we doing anyways?" I ask as I climb off Solace's back.

"We're going squid hunting." Adam says as he tightens his grip on Ty's hand. (A/N: Skylox FTW)

"really." I say as I pout and turn to solace crossing my arms upset.

"What?" he questions as he shrugs.

"You pulled me away from my lab to go squid hunting." I say, trying to sound mad but it's hard with a 4 years olds vocal chords.

"Maybe." He states as I fly up to be at his height.

"You're lucky I love you." I say as I peck him on the cheek before turning back to the group, I fly up and sit on Solaces shoulders as we all start towards the lake nearby.

"Wait I don't have a sword." I say as I remember mines in my room.

"I brought you one." Solace says as he passes me one from his inventory.

"Thank you." I say as I take the iron sword that's quite hard to hold now from my size.

*time skip to end of squid hunting*

"Okay so we've killed a lot of squids today and managed not to kill each other, well that seems good." Adam joked as we exited the forest and to the park, it was getting dark and soon hostile mobs will start to spawn.

"Ya see you guys, Mitch and I have a long walk back to our tree house." Jerome says and they wave good bye before sprinting back into the forest and to their tree house.

"Ya see you guys later." Adam says as he and Ty wave and head off too. Everyone else says there goodbyes before heading off.

"Okay Seto lets go home." Solace says as he picks me up yet again.

"Nope not this time, it's getting dark a lot faster then we can walk home." I say as I protest against walking.

"Then what are we supposed to do." He questions as I smile, I snap my finger and we're teleported to Solace's front lawn.

"Oh that's what we're going to do, cool, okay well, bye Seto." He says as he kisses my cheek and puts me down.

"Bye." I say before snapping my fingers again and this time appearing in my front lawn, I climb up the steps and go inside. I start my way to the lab but I'm stopped by my mom.

"Hello Seto, so what did you do today." She says as she picks me up, why does everyone like doing that?

"We went squid hunting with the guys." I explain as I try to climb down and go into the lab.

"Where do you think you're going, you have to eat dinner first?" She says as I start to hear mobs start to spawn outside our wooden home.

"Okay but after I have to go to the lab." I say as she puts me down so I can run to the kitchen, I fly up into my chair as my mom sits in the other.

*after dinner*

"Okay I'll be in the lab." I announce as I finish off my pork chops and bread and make my way down stairs and start making the potion.

*7 hours later*

"Finally the potions done." I say to myself as I pull the potion from the stand this one has no time limit because I would like to stay at 14 and grow old normally from there. I bring the potion up to my lips and drink the potion. I wait and wait, no effect. Why isn't it working, I look through the book of potions my dad had, I never used it because I knew how to make all the potions in the book by now from eidetic memory, but I never read the warnings. I flipped to the page and read the warning.

_'Cannot undo another ageing potion, an age potion must be undone by a spell only Herobrine knows.' _ It read oh great, he won't help me, he knows what I did he came and visited me as we were hunting squids saying how much fun he was going to have watching me. I was happy he came the one time no one was by me.

'So im stuck like this great, wait' I think to myself as I looked over the potion again.

_'all age potions have a 5 month limit no matter what type, if you want an age potion to last longer than that you need a permanent spell put onto the potion or it will turn you back to the age you would be at that time.'_ I read I smiled only 5 months of this great, I've had worse potions put on my for longer than this in school with my dad. I look at the clock, 6:45am, wow I stayed up all night for that, great okay well I need sleep, like now. I fly up to my room because I'm far too tired to climb. And the potion is starting it's last step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Still Seto's P.O.V (sorry I'm not sorry)**

I wake up about 2 hours after I fell asleep to my door opening. I see solace walk in and look at me confused.

"I thought you were going to fix this yesterday." He says in question as he joins me on my bed.

"Ya about that…" I say trailing off.

"You can't fix this can you?"

"I can't right now, but I found out that in 5 months it will turn me to the age I'm supposed to be at that time." I explain as his frown turns to a smile.

"So I get cute baby Seto for 5 months until I get my lovely 14 year old Seto" he concludes as he wraps his arms around me.

"yup." I chirp as I lean into his back.

"Okay, so you wanna go to the park, mall, or movies." He says as I ponder over the thought.

"Mall and movies." I answer and look up at him smiling, he smiles back at me before ruffling my hair and grabbing my hood for me like he did yesterday. I slip it on and we say good bye to my mom before heading out.

*at the mall*

"Okay what store." he asks as he carries my into the mall, supporting me on his hip like a mother again.

"Candy store." I say as he laughs at me. "Okay fine I was kidding, EB games, now put me down." I say as he puts me down. I reach up and grab his hand as we walk around because I don't feel like being trampled by people.

*30 minutes later*

"Solace where are you." I call out as I look around for the blond headed teen. I got separated from him in the mob of people in that just left the store having a really big sale.

"Seto!" I hear someone call out, I call back but no answer. The mob clears leaving me alone in the hallway with just a few other strangers that weren't taken away with the mob.

"SOLACE!" I call out but no answer he must have been swept away in the wave of people.

"Little boy are you lost?" A really nice women asks me as she bends down to my height.

"No I just lost the person I came here with." I tell her as I hear my name being called again. I turn around to see Solace running towards me. "There he is, bye." I say to the nice lady before running to Solace. As soon as we get to each other he sweeps my up and spins me around.

"Oh Seto I was so worried are you okay." He asks with a lot of concern clear in his voice.

"yup." I say as he smiles and puts me back down.

"So is this your brother?" the nice women asks.

"No he's my boyfriend, im a sorcerer and there was a lab mishap with an aging potion and now im 4 for the next 5 months." I explain as she nods her head in understanding before walking off.

"Who was that?" Solace asks as I explain to him who the lady was, he understands and we head off to look at more stores and shop a little.

*one hour later* **(SpongeBob narrator voice must be used there!)**

"Okay wanna head to the Movies now." Solace asks. I agree and we head to the mall's movie theatre.

"What movie." Solace asks.

"Wait there's a problem, they think I'm 4 so we have to watch a kid movie." I say as he ponders over what to do.

"I'll get the tickets, then we'll go in, they don't have to know the tickets for you." He says as he goes to buy the tickets. He comes back moments later with the tickets passing me one.

"What movie?" I ask as we start towards the theatre on the tickets.

"Paranormal Activity 4." He says as I give him the death glare. He knows, 4 or 14 I hate horror movies.

"You know I hate horror movies Solace." I say as he picks me up yet again carrying me on his side like a mother.

"I'll protect you." He says as he kisses my cheek, I continue my glare as he walks into the theatre with me. People give us weird looks as we sit down and I take my spot in Solace's lap beside some random teenage couple. They also give us weird looks before the lights dimmed and the previews started.

*near the end of the movie*

"Solace!" I whisper as I snuggle into his chest as another pop-out scene come along.

"yes." He whispers back as he rubs comforting circles on my back to calm me down.

"I hate you." I reply still whispering.

"No you don't you love me." He says as I roll my eyes in annoyance, knowing he's right.

"I hate it when you're right." I say as I pull my head out of his chest and turn back around to continue watching the movie. But that didn't last long as my head was in his chest again less than a minute later, whimpering from the scary movie.

*end of the movie*

"I still hate you." I say as the lights come back on and Solace scoops me up, carrying me as he did earlier.

"No you don't we went through this earlier." He says as we exit the theatre and back into the mall along with all the other people leaving the theatre.

"I hate you because I love you." I say as he gives me a questioning look.

"what." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That made no sense."

"Yes it did, I hate you because I love you, see I hate it that I can't get mad at you because I love you, does it make sense yet?" I explain as he comes to realize what I meant, nodding his head as he walks around carrying me like he has ever since the crowd accident.

"Hey Solace look, it's your craft store." I say pointing to the craft store he gets all his art stuff from. He looks over in the direction and then looks at me with pleading eyes to go to the craft store.

"You can go if you'll take me to the bookstore to see if there is any new books." I say as he agrees and starts towards the store. as we enter the store he puts me down so I can look around and he can hold his stuff.

"Solace what you do with this." I ask as I hold up some tool that looks like a scalpel.

"Sculpt and mold clay, be careful it's sharp." He says as he tales it from my hands and puts it back in the shelf.

"I can tell it's sharp I'm not an idiot." I say as I go to look at more stuff.

-5 minutes later- (you better be using the SpongeBob narrator voice)

"Okay I got everything lets go." He says as he walks up to me with a bag full of art stuff.

"Okay, to the bookstore." I cheer as I run in the direction of chapters. Hearing Solace calling after me as he most likely chases me.

**Solace's P.O.V**

Seto takes off, and I run after him calling him to come back but he doesn't listen, typical 4 year old move, why did the potion have to change his personality.

"Seto don't do that again please." I say as I pick him up and hug him tightly.

"Sorry." He apologizes, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Oh don't be sad Seto, I'm not mad I was just worried okay," I say trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, sorry," He apologizes again. I put him down so he can look around, most of the authors are still on strike so not a lot of the books are new.

"Solace," Seto whines as he tugs on my shirt to get my attention.

"Yes Seto," I reply as I look down at him.

"I've read everything," Seto replies.

"Positive," I question, making sure, even though I'm sure he has.

"Well wanna ask a worker if they have any new books," Seto asks.

"Okay," I answer as I pick him up and we walk towards the cashier to ask if they have any new books.

"Um… excuse me," Seto says tapping the girls shoulder.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with," The girl asks kindly.

"I was wondering if you had any new books," Seto says.

"If you look in that section over there that's where we have all the newest books, I can show you," she says.

"Yes please." Seto replies as he motions for me to put him down, I do as he asks and let him walk as we follow the girl to the section. When we get there Seto goes to look around as I stay to chat with the girl, may as well I mean Seto won't take that long.

"So, I see he likes books." She says.

"Ya, in love with them." I reply smiling a little at the thought of Seto and his immense love for literature.

"I read them all." He pouts as I pick him back up.

"How, you're 4 years old." The girl that I still don't know the name of says.

"Um… long story short, I was 14 then I had a lab accident with a position and now well I'm 4, but I'm still pretty much 14 mentally." Seto explains.

"What do you mean pretty much?" The girl asks.

"It change my personality a bit, making me seem more childish but I still have my memory and IQ." Seto explains.

"Oh okay, so let me guess, you've read all these books in 14 years." The girl says jokingly little does she know she's correct.

"Yup." Seto replies smiling as the girls smirk disappeared.

"Even if you were a 14 year old you couldn't read that much." The girl exclaims.

"I'm a sorcerer, so I can." Seto replies as the girl face palms herself.

"Sorcerer, you had to be a sorcerer." The girl mumbles to herself.

"What's wrong with being a sorcerer?" Seto asks.

"Nothing it's just my old frienemy was a sorcerer before he moved away." She explains.

"Oh okay well bye." Seto says waving as we go to head out.

"Bye." The girl says waving back before returning to her work.

-19:00 cuz of laziness-

"Now whatcha wanna do?" I ask as Seto yawns, we just got done with a second movie for the day on Seto's request.

"Go home now." Seto replies as he snuggles into my chest since I was carrying him.

"Okay." I say as I start towards the exit of the mall so we can go to Seto's.

-They get to Seto's oaky-

"Hey Seto were here." I say not noticing that Seto was asleep. "Oh never mind then." I add as I open the door, allowing Seto to sleep.

"Hello boys." Seto's mom says as we enter the house, I motion towards Seto, letting her know he's sleeping.

"Oh okay well, if you could put him upstairs that would be great." She whispers.

"I will." I whisper in response as I start upstairs. I lay Seto down, and I guess me letting go of him woke him up, he was a very light sleeper.

"Hi Solace." Seto says smiling.

"Hello, sleep well." I ask smiling back at him.

"It wasn't long but I was comfy." He says as he pulls the blankets up to his neck, covering his whole body.

"oh ya well want dinner now that you're up?" I ask.

"YA DINNER!" he cheers as he pushed the cover off him and runs out of the room and downstairs quickly, as I follow behind.

"I see he woke up." Seto's mom points out.

"Ya he woke up when I put him on the bed, he's a light sleeper." I answer as I go to help Seto with dinner.

"I know, it's was hard on car rides when we went over a bump and it woke him up." She answers. **(A/N: um… they're using the car mod okay)**

-They make dinner and eat it whoosh-

"Hey mom, can Solace sleep over." Seto asks.

"Yes if it's okay with his parents." Seto's mom answers.

"YAY!" Seto cheers as he runs upstairs and I follow behind him. I text my parents asking if I could stay over and they said yes so Seto and hung out for a while before he started getting tired.

"Okay I think it's time for bed." I say as i shift from my sitting position on the bed so know I'm laying down.

"OKAY." Seto chirps as he lies down beside me.

"Good night Seto."

"Night Solace."

"Love you too." I say, kissing the top of his head as he snuggles into my side much like a cat would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Solace's P.O.V (still)**

**-It's July now-**

"Hey Solace guess what." I hear Seto say as I open the door to let him in, but I'm caught off guard when Seto is 14 again. I smile widely as I pull him into a hug.

"The potion wore off." He smiles as we head inside.

"I see, I'm glad, now I don't have to pick you up all the time when I want a kiss." I say as he blushes. I smile as we head up to my room.

"So whatcha wanna do?" he asks.

"We can go to the park with our friends, or watch movies in bed all day." I answer.

"Can we just stay inside today?" he asks.

"Whatever you like." I say as i turn on the TV and get into bed. (A/n: TV mod I guess.) He crawls in next to me and snuggles to my side, I smile at how cute he is before turning to the screen, smirking at the movie I picked.

-Half way through the movie-

"You hate me don't you?" Seto yelps as he buries his face deeper into my chest.

"No I love you, and you're a sorcerer you should know these things don't exist." I counter.

"No, I'm a sorcerer as in I know these things **ARE** real" he argues.

"Wait the nether isn't a myth, with all the mobs and lava and such." I say.

"Yes I've been, nice place if you're an older fully-trained sorcerer but not as great if you're a young new sorcerer." He says shivering as I guess he starts getting memories of the nether.

"Oh, than maybe I should be scared." I say as I start to get scared a little myself.

"Ya see I have good reasons to be scared." He says as he looks up at me.

"So you do." I say as I peck him on the lips, causing him to blush, only making him look cuter.

"Wanna watch a different movie then?" I ask.

"Yes please." He answers as I get up from the bed to change the movie, well tried too. Seto held me in my spot.

"Don't leave I'm comfy." He says.

"Then how are we going to change the movie?" I ask.

"What movie?" he questions.

"You pick." I reply.

"okay." He says before snapping his fingers, using his magic to change the movie.

"Oh right, magic forgot." I say as I settle back down and we watch the movie.

-End of the movie-

"Hey Seto movies done." I say as I look down at him, only to see he's asleep. He did say he was working late last night on spells when the potion wore off. He also said he would have told me last night when it wore off but he figured I was asleep.

"Okay you can sleep." I whisper as I'm about to just let him sleep, but he stirs and his eyes flutter open.

"If you wanted me to sleep you shouldn't have talked." He says smiling.

"I was whispering." I reply.

"Before that, and whisper will wake me too, I thought I told you I was a light sleeper." He says.

"Ya but not this much as a light sleeper." I reply as I ruffle his hair playfully.

"Okay whatcha wanna do now?" he asks.

"Hey we never went on our first official date after all this time, it's what 6 months now." I say trying to do the quick calculations in my head.

"6 months, 14 days, 2 hours and 23 minutes." Seto says, doing the math, more exact and faster than me because he's a smart sorcerer, correction actually my smart sorcerer.

"Ya that's it." I say.

"So wanna go tonight then?" he questions.

"Or now since we're bored." I say.

"Okay let's go, I have a nice place I've always wanted to show you, we can have a picnic." Set says as he jumps up from the bed, energetic all of a sudden.

"Okay let's pack a lunch." I say as I get up after him.

-After packing and stuff cuz I'm lazy, donz hurt me-

"Okay follow me, close your eyes, and no peaking." Seto says as I do as he says, closing my eyes and letting him direct me to where we're going.

**Seto's P.O.V**

I lead Solace, to where I want to take him, my dad took me here all the time as a kid for training or just as father and son time, I miss him so much and I'm sure my mom does too. But she puts a brave front up for me, not letting me see her weak even though I know how hard it is for her to do so. We near the place and I cover Solaces eyes to prevent any peaking.

"Okay we're here." I say smiling as I uncover his eyes, he gasps at the sight of the little clearing. The clearing was surrounded by a thick layer of trees from the forest –minus the little trail opening- It had a water fall streaming down into a small pond with fish in it, there was flowers and long grass growing naturally and freely everywhere. But this isn't all.

"Now, we can have lunch in the place my dad and I made." I say as I lead him over to the water fall. I make a gesture with my hand and the water moves out of the way so we can go through. We get inside and I lay the blanket down, sitting as Solace looks around.

My dad and I made this place for when we had camp out here, it was well lit so mobs can't spawn, it had pictures of me, my mom, and dad covering one wall along with bunk beds in the corner, (a/n: I've made bunk beds in Minecraft before if you haven't well figure it out)

It had chests in along the wall opposite of the pictures, and a door beside the bed leading to the small science lab we had, it wasn't as big as the one at home, just one to make a potion in case we ran out and didn't feel like going home yet.

"You and you're dad built this." Solace says as he looks at the wall of photos.

"Ya, well my dad did but I helped, I miss him a lot he was a good man." I say, as I get up and join him, looking at all the pictures.

"I'm so sorry for you." Solace says as wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him in a sideways hug.

"Don't be, there's no point on you being sorry for something you didn't do." I say as I turn away from the pictures to look at him.

"I'm sorry, for being sorry." He smirks, I push him playfully and he pushes back. We get into a small shoving war until when it was his turn he pulled me close, leaning down as our lips met. I smile when we pull away and lean against his chest as we stand there.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too Solace, but wanna eat now?" I say as I look up at him.

"Ya, I'm hungry." He replies as we go to the blanket and take a seat.

-After they ate-

"That was delicious Solace." I say smiling, as we finish eating, I help him clean up before we head outside.

"Oh shoot it's almost night we should go home." Solace says as he tries to grab his sword from its usual place but, then he remembered he left it at home and cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry Solace my dad and I put a force field up around the perimeter and I can teleport us home, let's just relax." I say as I sit down in the grass.

"Oh, okay." He says as he joins me, I lean against his side and he puts his arm around me as I lean my head on his shoulder. He rest his head against mine and we stay like that for a while before shifting so we're laying on the ground together. I cuddle to his side as we look up at the stars.

I point out constellations and stars to him as we watch them twinkle in the night sky. This was probably the best date I would have ever had and I'm glad it was with Solace.

"I love you Solace." I say as I look at him, smiling.

"I love you too Seto." He replies smiling back at me. he leans in and I do too, meeting him half way in the kiss. We break apart and I cuddle back against his side.

-2 hours later-

"Solace I'm tired." I say followed by a yawn.

"Me too, we should just stay the night here." He says getting up.

"I can teleport us home." I offer.

"No but write notes and teleport them to our parents so they know where we are if you could." He says.

"okay." I say doing what he says before we head back into the cave crawling into one of the beds. I cuddle to his side just like we we're in the grass.

"goodnight my sorcerer I love you." Solace says.

"Night my artist I love you too." I say as I slowly fall to sleep in Solaces arms.

**THE END**


End file.
